The Other Half of a Cyclone
by ECLightningstar
Summary: Melissa, Steven, Ally, and Brooke are four 7th grade geniuses, the smartest of their school. Their friend, Jason, is just a normal kid, but he sorta fits in with them. This is what happens if you let 7th grade geniuses help out with adult geniuses (Scorpion). This is The Other Half of a Cyclone
1. Meeting The Other Half

**A/N: I'm somewhat getting the hang of writing stories. Oh, and this will be all in third person. I might switch to different perspectives soon.**

Melissa sat at her desk in class, not paying attention, as usual. She groaned, staring at the clock. Time goes slow when you're a genius, especially if you're one with a high IQ of 195 and a somewhat medium low EQ. It was almost the end of the school day. As the bell rung several minutes later, she raced out of the class, gathered her things, and went to meet up with her friends at a local burger joint.

"Hey guys." she smiled as she sat down at a table.

"Oh, hey Mel." Steven said with a smirk. He was training to be a shrink (IQ: 183).

"Steven, please stop calling me that." She growled. Ally watched them, snickering. Her talent: engineering. She was like a mechanical prodigy (IQ: 180's). Jason, the only normal one in the group, never paid attention to what they were discussing about. He listened to music on his phone. Brooke smirked and turned the volume up all the way on his phone. She may be a human calculator (IQ: 189), but she's a prankster. Jason screamed and almost tried to tackle her down. Melissa chuckled, thinking to herself if there is someone out there in LA with an IQ as high as her own. She brought out her computer, "After we get food, follow me. I found a place where we can all hangout and conduct our own experiments and that kind of shit."

"Fine by me!" Jason quickly murmured, getting up to get food. A few minutes later, they all met in front of a huge, but abandoned, club. It was pretty empty when Melissa found it, but now, it was packed with everything the team needed.

"Holy fuck Mel! Where did you get all of this!" Brooke squealed. "Brooke, I told you before, my parents are rich. When I told them about this, they immediately turned it into this. Well, we gonna go in now?" Melissa ran inside and showed them around. Afterwards, she went up to her own private area and took out her journal which was full of equations, codes, and journal entries. She took out a pen and began writing:

_Day 1 in our hangout area: Pretty good so far. The Other Half should meet here every day as I recall explaining it to them about it yesterday. Still wondering if there is another group of geniuses out there in LA somewhere. We're going out to explore LA in a couple of days, since that day will be a Saturday. I wonder how normal people, except Jason and our parents, see us: a team of 7th grade geniuses. I seem to be the oldest (14). Saturday is our first mission being random and doing shit, and we better not waste any time doing it!_

She closed the journal and went downstairs. Everyone was playing on the Wii U/Wii or the computer. Melissa sighed and went over to find a spot open for the Wii U. She picked it up and began playing with the rest of her team, formed when they were only in 5th grade. They played for a few hours of shouting and screaming, then passed out.


	2. Out and About

**A/N: Chapter 2...I guess.**

After the team played their games, they managed to fall asleep in their places. The next morning (more like afternoon), Saturday afternoon, Jason woke first and found an air horn. He blew it and they all awoke, pissed off.

"JASON!" Melissa shouted and chased him around the club. Brooke ran after Jason as well. They all ran out of the club and into the busy streets of LA. It wasn't as busy as it used to. Melissa chased him until they all stopped running and began walking. She began quizzing herself by using equations. A group of adults stood nearby, one of them was pacing. It must have heard Melissa because it turned towards her. Now she, Brooke, and Ally we're quizzing each other, giving each other riddles and such. One of them glanced at the group as Jason lazily jumped onto Steven for a piggy back ride.

"JASON GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! PEOPLE ARE WATCHING!" Steven said with an icy tone, cursing under his breath. Melissa glanced at the group of adults, "I sense something's wrong. Come on guys!" She ran towards the group of adults. They immediately took notice. She studied the group. Two girls, three guys. One certainly did not look like a genius.

"According to your expressions, you're shocked, confused, and possibly pissed." Steven announced.

"Precisely..." One of the men murmured.

"Add 'upset' to it also." A girl scowled.

"Who are you guys, anyways?" Another one asked.

"I'm Melissa, this is my team, The Other Half." Melissa smiled as she introduced her team.

"I'm Walter, and this is my team, Scorpion." One said, introducing his team.

"I'm guessing you need help with something? You have that look on your face when you're stressed." She commented.

"Yeah...we're stuck on this case that we can't seem to complete." He sighed.

"Could we help? I mean, we have nothing to do today and, well, of course, there's nothing to do when you're a 7th grade genius." Melissa groans.

"Wait...what?" Walter looked at the group of kids. "Melissa, how high is your IQ?"

"195, why?" She replied.

"That explains it. You're two away from me. I have 197." He said with a somewhat smile on his face. Melissa kept thinking about a tricky equation on her mind. Walter watched her, impressed.

"Wha..? Sorry, just thinking about an equation." She said, blushing in embarrassment.

The rest of the teams watched them, amused.

"Usually she would never blush at all." Ally sighed.

"Walter would never talk this much to anyone else except us.." Paige smirked.

"Well, uh, I guess you could help... We need all the help we can get..." Walter said, rubbing a hand behind his head and into his messy curls.

Steven smiled and tried to scare Melissa, Toby helped out too. She caught them and ended up scaring them both instead.

"Wow... Never thought I would see a 7th grade girl scare Toby. Usually it would be myself." Happy smirked.


	3. The Planners of an Attack Against LA

**A/N: I know this isn't the best of stories but...if you have any advice for me, please review it for me! I'm just an amateur story-writer. So please tell me any advice! I'm an open book.**

After the two teams met with each other and talked about...well...stuff. They took the kids to their garage..to hangout, I suppose. Brooke helped Sylvester with equations, Steven competed with Toby, Ally, and Happy in playing video games, which resulted in lts of shouting, screaming, and hitting.

"They are so childish." Jason rolled his eyes as he glanced at them. Sylvester sighed, watching them as well. "They always are." Paige whispered in his ear. He looked at her with a smirk. Melissa bounced down the stairs and watched them, "Children..." She snickered. She ran to get her bag and walked to the couch, opening the bag and getting out her Surface Pro 3. They all watched her now.

"What?!" She shouted. They resumed what they were doing before. The phone began to ring and Sylvester rushed to answer it, "Hello? Oh hey Cabe...i-it was them?! Oh...uh...alright...bye.." He hung up and noticed everyone watching him, even Walter

"I-I had to..." He blushed in embarassment.

"I'm guessing it was Cabe?" Walter asked.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"It...It was..them."

"What?!" Usually he would never panic. Simply because of his very low EQ.

"Yes, them." Sly responded, confused at Walter panicking.

"Okay, we're going there now. Mel, gather your team. We're going somewhere." Walter commanded. Melissa was confused but everyone did what he ordered. In a few minutes, they were back to the place The Other Half had met Scorpion. Cabe stood there, impatient, "Walter who are they?" He had asked, gesturing to the kids. Steven sighed.

"We're here to help." Melissa slightly smiled.

"Good. We need all the help we need." He said and walked inside a building. They followed him, the students got nervous.

"After a few tests and experiments, we had found that the ones who planted that bomb was The Wolves. It never exploded, meaning it was a dud. They may be dangerous, but we have you guys her to help."

**~*FLASHBACK; A DAY AGO*~**

_The wind blew through the hair of James Archgold, the leader of The Wolves. He and four other members traveled around LA, looking for a place to hide a bomb. The bomb was to expertly made that anything could trigger it. They went past the club The Other Half stayed at and into a building nearby, the same building everyone was at. They planted the bomb in the vents and hid. It beeped and ticked, but never did it explode. Once they had found out it never exploded, James was so pissed that he ordered his team to find a jet and drop bombs from it. The Wolves never managed to find a jet, but they might soon. But before all of that, he had ordered the team of plant more bombs around LA, all to go off at the same time..._

**~*FLASHBACK END*~**

The students looked at each other, determination and fear cowering in their eyes.

"Tell us what to do, Cabe." Jason stepped up.

"First, you two find out where they could've put more bombs. We should waste any time with this. Split up into two mixed up teams and report back to me after you find the bombs." Cabe glanced at every single member of The Other Half, a determined look on his face.


	4. Water Fight and a Mysterious New Girl

**A/N: Yep so I'm bored as heck. I don't know what to do with my life anymore...probably keep writing. If the case is successful, they'll play a karaoke video game or something XD Yes I will make Paige and Walter do a duet or something... Same with Toby and Happy... POSSIBLY Melissa and Walter...Steven and Happy... Yep I'm just naming ships now. Who knows what I'll come up with next... THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW! Except me. I'm adding my friend, Lauren, in here. Her name will be Liz. ~EC**

Melissa took out her computer/tablet and began writing down equations. She usually did that when she is stressed. Cabe and everyone else glanced at her. She never paid attention.

"Is she one like you?" He asked, staring at her.

"Yep, same with the rest of the 7th graders here, but she's the one with the high IQ." Walter explained.

"How high?" Cabe asked as Steven snickered. Ally smacked him on the arm.

"195." He replied, watching her closely.

"Another one, huh. And the rest?"

"All somewhere between 180-189." Brooke took out a Rubik's Cube and mixed up the colors. She began solving it, finishing it in two minutes. Steven stared at her with a smirk on his face. Jason rolled his eyes and chuckled. She looked at the adults, still staring at them, "What? It's a mind stimulating game. My bag is full of them." She showed them her bag, full of mixed up cubes of all different sizes.

"Sometimes I wonder how many are in there." Ally sighed.

"Precisely 23. 2 2x2, 7 3x3, 7 4x4, 5 5x5, 1 6x6, 1 7x7."

"Brooke you spend way too much time buying cubes off of the internet." Jason said with an icy tone.

"Shut up Jason."

"I guess until further notice, you can go back to the garage and figu-" He was interrupted by the students rushing out of the building and finding their way to the garage.

"You better know where we're going Mel!" Ally commented as they followed their leader.

"I know, gosh! Just take a left and continue. I remember it clearly." They took a left and kept running until thy reach the garage. They walked inside and collapsed on the couch. Jason surprising wasn't tired and went to his bag, getting out several water pistols and rifles, "Hey, let's splash Scorpion when they walk inside." The kids grabbed a water gun and ran to fill them up. They each had a separate water bottle so that if they run out, they can reload. They turned the lights off and hid. After about a minute, the door swung open and the lights turned on. Jason looked at his hidden teammates as he jumped out and splashed someone.

"Oh come on Jason!" Walter shouted, soaking wet.

"FIRE!" The rest of his team jumped out and began shooting.

A girl hid in a corner of the garage, where Paige would usually park her car. She had very long, wavy hair that was a hazel brown. Cuts were on her arms and legs. The girl silently cried to herself. The weeps were inaudible.

"I'm gonna go pick up Ralph from school. Be back soon." She heard a voice and sat in her corner, She ran and hid under a shelf full of tools. (Right... Who would hide under a shelf that is filled with tools that could hurt you... ~EC) A wrench that was hanging out fell and hit the poor girl on the head, making her pass out. Paige suddenly saw the girl, picked her up, and ran to the main area where everyone was.

"Paige, who is that?" Happy asked, glancing at the girl.

"I-I don't know.. I saw her passed out under the shelf of tools." She replied.

"Oh fuck... She's one of the popular kids at school.." Steven muttered loudly.

"But what is she doing here?!" Brooke shouted

"Poor, wait, terrible girl."

"Exactly."

"Can someone tell us what happened?" Toby growled.

"Didn't Paige just already tell you?" Sylvester commented.

"Bring her to the couch.." Melissa ordered. Paige did exactly as she said. "No signs of a concussion. Just some swelling. Is there an ice pack I could use?" Walter made his way to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. He dashed back to Melissa, handing her the pack, "Thanks." She gently applied the pack to the girl's forehead.

"Let her rest. We'll question her later..."


	5. Liz Awakens, and She's Pissed

_"Let her rest, we'll question her later.."_

The words echoed in Paige's mind. She sat on a chair, reading a book. It was a pretty interesting book, considering that the book was The Hunger Games. Brooke laid on the floor, drawing on her tablet. Melissa worked on trying to find out where the possible bombs are with Walter. Ally and Steven were building Legos. Jason worked on homework. They all seemed busy. Happy, Sylvester, and Toby competed against each other in gaming.

"Children..." Mel rolled her eyes as she looked at her computer/tablet, taking notes and writing equations. A groan came from downstairs as the girl from earlier sat up on the couch.

"Good, you're finally awake." Brooke snarled.

"Hey, what did I ever do to you?" The girl commented.

"Wow, the popular know-it-all doesn't know?" She spat .

"Wait...Brooke?!"

"Yes?"

"Oh no she's awake..." Melissa sighed, standing up, "Hey, Walt, I'm gonna get something to drink, need anything?" Nothing except light snoring, "Huh, he passed out. Alrighty." She bounced down the stairs and saw the one and only... "Liz." She snarled.

"Melissa?! Oh great, how many of you are there!" Liz stood up, her head still throbbing.

"10 of us total."

"TEN?!"

"Yes, ten. It's me, Steven, Jason, Brooke, Ally, Sylvester, Paige, Walter, Toby, and Happy."

"I don't recognize the last five..."

"Of course you don't. Why are you here, anyways? Did your 'precious' friends abandon you?"

"What? Pffft, no!"

"You're lying." Steven spoke up. Everyone was now downstairs, watching the argument."

"No I'm not!" Liz retorted.

"You lied again." He and Toby said in unison.

"Well fuck you then Steven. I bet you aren't even as smart as me!"

"Uhh, you're surrounded by geniuses. We all have IQs higher than you. You only have an IQ of 93 with a super high EQ. You're wrong." Ally groaned. Liz's eyes widened, "I-I didn't know..." "Of course you didn't..." Paige sighed. "She never does..." Jason muttered.

"Paige, can you watch her, I cannot stand being here right now. I'm heading up." Melissa ran up the stairs and flopped onto the floor **(EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP! *flops* ~EC)**, tablet in hand. Walter watched her, chuckling.

"Hey, don't judge me, Walter! I like flopping!" She shouted. Everyone downstairs started laughing, and it was hard for that to happen. She sighed, not caring anymore. The sounds of her writing on the surface of the Surface Pro 3 and typing were audable. Someone stumbled up the stairs and watched them: Toby.

"Huh, you working on the mission?" He sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, of course." The two said.

"Uh, alright..." He went back down and messed around, again. She looked at Walter, then at her computer/tablet. She sighed and pulled out a book (Warriors: Into The Wild ~EC) and began reading. She never would read. Her long, soft, red hair scattered around the floor. Liz walked up the stairs and watched them, "A-Anything I can do to help? P-Please..."

"It depends." Mel **(Don't judge me. I like calling her Mel ~EC)** murmured to herself. Walter looked at them. He didn't know how to care for kids, except Ralph.

_Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it would be.._ He thought to himself.

**AN: Yep I definitely need reviews on how to improve... Help me please? ~EC**


End file.
